Baby Talk
by LycoX
Summary: A sweet moment in Kira's bedroom between herself, Scott, and their unborn child.


**Baby Talk**

 **Disclaimer: A fluffy fun little thing I came up with and is a continuation of 'Wolfish Possibilities' chapter 53, titled 'Summer Lovin' In New York'. So if you haven't, go read that before reading this. Though its set about six months later and I'm gonna assume that a first time pregnancy would be showing around then. Nogitsune didn't happen thanks to New York's heroes having been involved, so Aiden and Allison are not dead and Kate never came back from the dead. Nor did the Deadpool happen.**

* * *

On the second floor of the Yukimura household could be found the bedroom of one Kira Yukimura, a beautiful Japanese/Korean girl who was originally from New York.. Whom was currently in her room relaxing and she wasn't alone either. As in the bed with her, was one Scott McCall. Whom she had met while he'd been in New York during the previous Summer and had ended up pregnant by him on his final night in New York. Which had definitely shocked him when she showed up and told him that! This, along with his growing feelings for the girl had made him extra protective over not only just her, but everyone else during the situation with the Alpha Pack and the Darach. Her pregnancy had even awoken her Kitsune side a little earlier then it usually happened for teen Kitsunes.

Which had made for one Hell of an interesting and very revealing conversation with her mother over that! Currently, she was in green gym shorts and a yellow shirt with the bottom pulled up to expose her swollen belly while Scott was still fully dressed and tracing circles on her belly in a loving manner. Causing her to giggle somewhat and sigh happily as she rubbed on his head. "You're awfully quiet." Commented the girl as she looked at him.

"Just focusing my hearing is all..."

"Oh, on what?"

"The baby's heart beat. And if whether or not he or she is trying to communicate with us." He told her semi seriously with the second part and causing her to uncharacteristically snort in amusement as she rolled her eyes at him.

Both had decided they didn't want to know the sex of their child, wanting it to be a surprise when he or she showed up. Allowing them the fun of making up a list of various boy and girl names. Some of which that were quite out there to the point they had a level of difficulty in being said that even Stiles' real name couldn't contend with. "There's also a couple of dogs down the road barking at one another. Likely telling the other how we're gonna be very awesome parents."

"Goofball." Kira told him fondly as she felt his lips on her swollen belly and loving it a great deal.

Looking up at her as he rubbed gently on her stomach, he got a thoughtful look on his face. "I dunno, I think Riley's more of a goofball then me."

She laughed softly at that. "Maybe you could take lessons from her." Kira told him with an amused smirk on her lovely lips.

As no doubt Riley would legit do it were she here and not in New York! "Not a bad idea." Considered the young man and father to be.

He then put his ear back against her belly and Kira signed in contentment. "So, what else are those dogs saying?"

"Hmm… Something about if some commercial for dog food really is about Bacon or not."

Another giggle escaped Kira as she wondered where she'd be at right now if she hadn't of ever met Scott. Most likely still be living in New York and not knowing any of the people she does now and perhaps going through the revelation of being a Kitsune alone save for her parents. Which made her thankful as can be that none of that was the case. _Gonna have to thank Scott's mom for getting the idea to come to New York._

Sure, being pregnant and the prospect of being a mother at her age was scary, especially with the fact Beacon Hills seemed to have its issues, but she had her parents, Scott, his mom, and their friends by her side. So it wasn't nearly as bad as it could be as she had reasoned to herself more than once. And Kira knew Scott himself was a bit scared and it was one of the reasons he had become so overly protective during that whole thing with the Alpha Pack and the Darach. Which had helped him to unlock his potential as a True Alpha. But regardless of come what may, Kira was gonna try and keep fear from holding her back and be a great mom. A gasp escaped her as she felt the baby kick and Scott smiled against the skin of her belly as he kissed where the kick had happened. "Hmm… Future Lacrosse player."

"Or Hockey!"

Playfully, Scott rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's love for that particular sport. "One day, one day soon, you'll see how much greater the sport of Lacrosse truly is." Declared the young man as he moved upwards to be closer to her face.

Causing her to shake her head at him in amusement as this wasn't the first time he'd said something like that. "Hmm… I think you'll have better luck with our baby then you will with me. Well… If I don't turn him or her into a Hockey fan first anyway." Teased the young Kitsune with a smile on her lips.

Gaining her a rueful look in return from him before he gave into the urge to kiss her on the lips. A kiss she was quite happy to accept and even return. Both in that moment had a similar line of thought of how they'd love to have days of moments like this one. As they were as peaceful as can be. "Hmm… I think those dogs are now tellin' each other they are gonna enjoy chasin' the mail man next time around."

A round of giggles escaped Kira. "Goof!"

 _Our kid is definitely gonna have the best father ever._ Happily thought Kira to herself.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Now that was fun to write! And the Riley mentioned in this is of course Riley Matthews from 'Girl Meets World'.**


End file.
